The Death of Sailor Moon!
by 7BlackDiamonds
Summary: To every well thought out and lived lie there is an end. To every story there is the truth. To every make believe there is reality. Here is the true story of the demise of the treacherous Sailor Moon and her beloved Sailor scouts.
1. Prologue

Disclamer: I own no part of Sailor Moon

* * *

><p>The Death of Sailor Moon!<p>

...Fire Burns!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

A young princess encased in a crystal prison of dreams finally awoke from her once thought eternal slumber. After being encased in diamond crystals by the wicked Queen of white, the young girl was lost to nearly all things. However, on this eventful day the princess was released to wreck havoc on the Crystal palace King and Oueen.

...This is the true story of the end of a wicked regimen and the final death of Sailormoon.

May her soul never rest...


	2. Chapter 1:The Beginning of the End Part1

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End Part 1

* * *

><p>'Today I woke up.'<p>

'I don't even know what time it is, or where I am.'

'I've been asleep for so long, dreaming of…..something.'

The young women sitting on what use to be her coffin looked around and saw nothing but shattered crystals on the ground around her.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" Asked a tall dark skinned man with eyes full of life. "Princess?" He wasn't going to leave her alone.<p>

"Please don't call me that," the Princess replied.

"But you are, young sleeping beauty." The man replied softly.

"Who are you again?" The Princess asked while attempting to rub her tired eyes. 'I've been asleep for so long,' thought the Princess.

"I am the one who was sent to be your aid in your journey to come young Princess, and I am called Chris by most." The man replied.

'Oh great a mystery man, just what I needed,' the Princess thought. "Look man, I am not a morning person so bring the straight answers

please. Who Are You!" The Princess demanded.

'I am so sick and tired of these mystery games, first in my dreams and now this funny dressed wacko. I just wanna go home!' The Princess

thought.

"Princess please calm your thoughts, I will explain everything to you in due time. I know you are frustrated and confused, which is why I've

been sent here to guide you through so you can complete your journey." Chris Replied.

'My righhhht.' The Princess thought.

"Look, Chris or whatever, I don't mean to be ill tempered. I just really want to go home, and I know you are going to start talking about fate

and blah blah blah because you keep calling me Princess. But if you haven't notice I am not all that interested." The Princess said while trying

to control her anger.

"I just really want some straight answers. Such as where am I, who sent you, how can I get home?" The Princess demanded.

"In due time, Princess.."

"Stop calling me that, my name is Destiny. D-e-s-t-i-n-y" Destiny replied cutting Chris off.

"Ok, if you wish for this moment I shall call you Destiny, but do not get use to it. You are a Princess whether you chose to accept it or not."

Chris Replied.

"And as to who sent me, well Shiva of course. You my dear have a very important job today. Destroying Crystal Tokyo and its ruling body will

be a bit of a challenge if you are not prepared Prin.. I mean Destiny." Chris Replied with a smirk.

'I can't believe this guy, you're a Princess, Destroy a Kingdom, can I at least get a lunch break in between.' Destiny thought.

'Only if you ask nicely.' Chris responded to her thoughts.

"What the, how did you do that?" Destiny asked.

"I know everything you do about your dreams because I have been sent here to guide you through your task." Chris answered.

"Yeah, you said that already. I want to know why and how you can talk to my mind! Destiny asked.

'As I said, calm your thoughts. You can project them to people, and I can also project mine to you. We are telepaths.' Chris said to her mind.

"But how and answer with your mouth?" Destiny asked.

"You come from an interesting family, young Destiny. Do you remember anything about your past?" Chris asked.

'Why is this happening to me?' Destiny thought.

"Chris, I cannot remember everything about where I was born." Destiny replied.

"I just know my parents worked in one of the Palace Farms on Earth. They always worked really hard and provided my brothers and me with

the things we needed." Destiny said.

"Good, now do you remember the Earth Kingdom or the palace? Or do you remember how old you where when the Earth Kingdom announced

its alliance to the Moon Kingdom through the engagement of the Earth Prince and Moon Princess?" asked Chris.

"Wait now. One question at a time Chris please." Destiny replied.

"I know the Earth Kingdom was lead by the cruel and wicked Prince of Earth, he tormented the people night and day. He treated the workers

of the palace like dogs and had a reputation for playing with magic and other antics to gain power." Destiny said.

"The Earth Kingdoms royal family became to be the sovereign of the Earth through deceit and killings of other ruling bodies that once ruled the

Earth independently in different regions. My family is the direct descendents from one of the noble Kingdoms of Earth which fall at the hands

of the Prince and his massive armies during the Great Blood Wars. Umm I think that's how the story goes," replied Destiny.

"Very good, you where instructed well in your family history." Chris replied.

"Yes." Replied Destiny, feeling a little odd as to why she would share so much.

"I'm not sure about how old I was during the engagement announcement. The only thing I can remember is how upset my father was. The

Earth inhabitants just recently became aware of the existence of the Moon Kingdom and its ruling Queen. At the time, the people became

fearful that the ruthless prince would gain even more power to torment them through the pairing with the Queen of the Moon because she

was rumored to be a very powerful sorceress." Destiny replied.

Silence lingered

"So are you tired, do you need a rest or can you continue" Chris asked.

"NO! I'm not tired; NO I don't need to rest." Destiny answered.

'What an idiot!' Destiny thought.

'Continue.' Chris sent his request to her mind to remind her of their connection.


End file.
